omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Claus
Character Synopsis Santa Claus is alegendary figure who is the traditional patron of Christmas in the United States and other countries, bringing gifts to children. Santa Claus is generally depicted as a portly, jolly, white-bearded man wearing a red coat with white fur collar and cuffs, white-fur-cuffed red trousers, a red hat with white fur and black leather belt and boots and who carries a bag full of gifts for children. Santa Claus is said to make lists of children throughout the world, categorizing them according to their behavior, and to deliver presents, including toys and candy, to all of the well-behaved children in the world, and coal to all the misbehaved children, on the night of Christmas Eve. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-C ''' '''Verse: Fables & Folklore Name: Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Kris Kringle, St. Nick, Pelznickel, Father Christmas Gender: Male Age: 1,748 Years Old (Was born in 270 AD, so as of now, this he should be this old) Classification: Father of Christmas, Saint Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ressurection (As Saint Nicholas, Santa has the ability to bring kids back to life), Animal Manipulation (Contros the eight reindeer that pull his sleigh), Shapeshifting (Santa can appear to people in different forms. Furthermore, has the ability to alter his shape to fit through tight spaces), Spatial Manipulation (Santa's sack never gets too big and can hold any amount of presents needed for Christmas), Perception Manipulation (Prevents anyone from actually witnessing him in action, rendering his entire home and factory invisible to humans), Flight via his Sleigh, Stealth Mastery (Able to enter the chimneys of homes, deliver presents, and eat their milk and cookies without waking the residents), Possible Abstract Existence (Implied to be the representation of Christmas as a holiday), Regeneration (Able to eat cookies, mince pies, rice porridge and drink milk, beer, sherry, and Guinness from households across the entire world in one night without dying or getting drunk), likely Nigh-Omniscience (Santa has been keeping track of the behavior of children all around the world, and he's able to do it because he can see everywhere), resistance to Cold Temperatures (Naturally resides in the North Pole and has no issue resisting cold temperature in winter) Destructive Ability: Large Island Level+ '(When traveling the globe, Santa produces this level of kinetic energy) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Santa travels 510,000,000km on Christmas Eve across the globe in 32 Hours. Santa would be travelling at 10,703,437.5km/hr, or about 1,800 miles per second, all night) 'Lifting Ability: Class M '(Carries around 2,363,310.33 tonnes every Christmas) 'Striking Ability: Large Island Class ' 'Durability: Large Island Level+ '(Unharmed by their level of kinetic energy they produce when traveling the world) 'Stamina: Superhuman '(Using the international dateline, he works 31 hours non-stop) 'Range: Planetary '(Travels across the globe every Christmas Eve) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Knows when a kid is acting naught or nice across the entire planet, furthermore, Santa knows everything there is to know about every certain kids, including what they would like for Christmas. Keeps a list on all kids to decide whether they get presents or coal) '''Weaknesses: Has no combat experience and is essentially a Pacifist Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Sleigh Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shapeshifting: '''Santa has the ability to change his appearance, whether it be in the form of St.Nick or as Santa Claus. Furthermore, Santa has the ability to alter their size to fit through tight places such as Chimey's and other ways of entry '''Extra Info:' Like many Folklore and Fables, there are multiple interpretations of Santa and this is an amalgamation of all those interpretations into one profile Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fables & Folklore Category:Mascots Category:Iconic Characters Category:Males Category:Ressurection Users Category:Animal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Benders Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regenerators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Wise Characters Category:Fathers Category:Religious Figures Category:Tier 6